


Endless Wedding

by oocdiajing



Category: hip-hop rpf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oocdiajing/pseuds/oocdiajing
Relationships: 程剑桥/曾坤
Kudos: 1





	Endless Wedding

他走在人头攒动之中，两三次抬起手，左右转动已经垂过眼睛的帽沿。真好啊，他想，婚礼行进的队伍像首赞美诗。他在祝福和笑意里走得歪歪斜斜，像遇了台风无法泊岸的船。他怀疑自己走路的姿态相当滑稽。于是他偏头看着一旁紧紧挎住自己的未婚妻，张张嘴不知道该如何发问。女友的高跟鞋踩在木地板上发出规律的咯吱声，忽然这个语句跃到了他的齿间，还包括一个模糊的情境。他向左上方看着，以努力回忆那个时刻。他的眼神最终飘到人群最前方，落在新郎官黑魆魆的头顶上。那个人终于在一扇门前停下来，折回来越过两三排人找他，拾起他的手，塞下一只紫色的蓝牙音箱来。「不怪，很好看」。程剑桥歪头皱了一下眉，迎亲的人催他到第二次，于是他匆忙地挤出一个笑容，扭头走了。所以程剑桥这次没能听清他在讲什么。

那是去年的五月十八日。程剑桥穿着合身剪裁的黑西装，一条黑黄菱格的领带垂得板板正正。「好看吗」，他面对曾坤抚了一抚西装的下摆，好像曾坤是他的镜子，「但我总觉得哪里怪怪的」。曾坤笑了，他退后一些去看程剑桥，西装和脏辫在他身上混出一种奇异的光彩，他说好看，凑近了又说「水啦」，一句夸女孩子漂亮的台北话。程剑桥看着他的眼睛，两手捏住他颈前领结的一端，手指抚过这只黑蝴蝶。曾坤看看四周，露出一个狡黠的笑容，拉着那条领带用嘴唇快速又轻盈地点了一下程剑桥的侧脸。一只热带雨林的蝴蝶只要轻轻地扇动翅膀，就能在别处引起一阵龙卷风。程剑桥又深深看了他一眼，然后说，你在这里待一会我去帮帮忙。

曾坤点点头，走到房间角落，靠着窗台坐下摆弄手机。好在程剑桥足够八面玲珑，他也就能缩得心安理得起来。伴娘跑来说捧花多准备了几束，让他帮忙看着，就一股脑塞了四五捧花进曾坤怀里。等程剑桥回来找他的时候，他左手还拿着一束，光从镜子后面把他的右侧脸打亮，他的睫毛垂下来，西装裤衬得他腿又细又直。程剑桥愣了一会，才走近他拉拉握花那只手的袖口，「走，」他说「找个房间拍点照片玩」。程剑桥低头跟他讲话，热气吹在曾坤脸颊上，让他痒得往后抖了下身体。他想把花放下，程剑桥看一眼那束花，说挺好的拿着吧，语气像在情人节被卖花女孩拦住的男友。在玫瑰和风信子的掩护下，他不动声色地握紧曾坤的指节。

酒店空了备用的客房，程剑桥带门，把手机设定延时反着放在两个衣服挂钩间。第一张照片是程剑桥模糊的半张脸和巨大的手掌，「damn ！」程剑桥说，「我跑早了咾」。第二张照片快门的时候，程剑桥又在问「拍好了吗」，于是拍下的他半张着嘴，旁边站着下巴微微扬起的曾坤。曾坤挤过头来看了看照片，不满意地撇撇嘴。程剑桥把盯着手机的曾坤圈在怀里，下巴放在他肩上。「好看吗？」曾坤两指分开放大了那张照片，仔细看他们的脸。「好看」程剑桥偏头细细吻他的耳廓「我的新娘子最好看」。曾坤低声骂了他两句，人靠在他怀中不动弹，任由程剑桥把他敏感的耳珠含在唇间舔舐。

程剑桥手臂绕到曾坤身前拨开他西装裤的扣子，脚碰着曾坤的右脚示意他把腿分开。他正在解裤链的手被曾坤啪一下打掉，他侧过头，鼻尖蹭着曾坤脸颊，手又把那条拉链拽下去，含糊地问「啷个吗？ 你个人不想要？」。「-外面全他妈是人…」。程剑桥不接他的话，双手一松曾坤的裤子就垂到脚面上，顺手照着他的屁股给了一下。力道不轻不重的，打得曾坤心里直泛痒。

程剑桥利落地褪下裤子和内裤，抱着曾坤胯骨在他身后面磨蹭着阴茎。他的下巴放在曾坤肩窝上，捞起曾坤的手往曾坤两腿中间放，「握住」。曾坤听话地用手包住自己阴茎，身体颤一下，配合着慢慢撸了两下。「这哪够呢」程剑桥的手包裹住曾坤挪动的手使劲，带着他的手快速磨蹭着下体，曾坤屁股不自觉加紧了，所以他感觉到后面那根鸡巴也在变硬。

「疯子」曾坤咬牙切齿，「程剑桥！」，他连名带姓叫他真名，「你他妈是不是有…」

程剑桥狠捏上曾坤乳头，硬是掐断了后者的辱骂，没等曾坤整理下思绪，他的鸡巴就插入了。程剑桥是缓慢插进去的，没插到底的时候曾坤就难耐地晃动了屁股。门外嘈嘈杂杂依然没停，曾坤不敢叫，抓着程剑桥的手指放在嘴里含着，呻吟地破破碎碎，舌头缠着手指，曾坤连咬他也是隐忍着轻咬。曾坤有颗尖尖的虎牙，程剑桥边操他禁不住地想，很可爱的尖牙齿，他不介意被曾坤咬破，所以就憋着坏往他敏感点上猛操了两下。

那天他们有听见王齐铭出来找人，挨个门砰砰砰砸，一直敲到他们那一扇。「布瑞吉」，王齐铭在走廊喊。一扇门内，曾坤的屁股里就含着程剑桥的阴茎，他被笼罩在程剑桥身下，快要射精的鸡巴被程剑桥的拇指堵住马眼。门的把手被转动了一下——但是程剑桥锁过门，曾坤腿直抖颇有些哀求意味。像是不死心一样，把手又被接连转了几次，「日你的妈呦，跑到哪里去了吗」，王齐铭踹了门一脚。

曾坤吐口气，把程剑桥的手指也吐出来，程剑桥把口水摸在曾坤乳头周围。「叫老公」，他附在他耳边说，「叫声老公就让你出来」。这有些突然，曾坤直感觉心脏一缩，像是肚子里坠着的冰块敲碎掉了，一种说不出来麻痒，与做爱的快感类似又不相同。他绞紧程剑桥，皮肤紧贴皮肤，和他十指扣在一起，不受控制地呜咽起来，仿佛不是在牵手而是承受了夹手指的酷刑。

他感觉什么东西稀里哗啦坍塌着，「老公」，他喊他。那一刻他恨他恨地要死。

然后他射精了，顺着墙壁滑下来，伏在程剑桥脚边，呜呜的哭了。

「操你妈」。

「那我的西装是不是皱了？」曾坤又说。

两个人用卫生纸擦了干净，程剑桥坐下来，看着曾坤一边整理衣服一边呼呼喘气，边看边笑，一边揩汗一边逗他。「为什么骂我？」程剑桥脚尖碰碰曾坤脚尖，又重复了一边。「你神经病」。程剑桥说那我要是真想娶你呢。

「你神经病」。

曾坤骂了一通，忘记把程剑桥拽下丢在地上的领结再系上。那条领结于是再没出现过。

「坤儿替盖哥高兴，偷偷地哭过了」程剑桥对别人这样讲。身后的曾坤红着眼圈，神情忧郁。

坤儿是婚礼上最早哭的人，五月十八号的一条微博是这样写的。


End file.
